life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Maxine Caulfield/@comment-67.208.235.94-20170111150833/@comment-88.229.67.95-20170119112420
Ah this argument again. I'm replayed this game again and again with alternate choices etc. The thing is their relationship isn't determinant at all since Max isn't a blank-slate rpg character.She has her own feelings,emotions etc. With your choices you can only influence her how will she act at that moment.Still your choices doesn't completely changes or completely defines her personality.For example, let's say you agreed Going-Ape with Warren;types I hope he doesn't make a move on me etc. Even on later episodes she doesn't exactly say certain thing that she's all for him etc. (don't even mention she facepalmed herself when she knows that he's into him) We've got an option to kiss him but still it's not heavily love,crush in there.She just used caring about word that's it.And nothing in ///game/// exactly applies that him and Max'll end up together. If someone really loves someone she wouldn't question her feelings about the other person(Chloe) about if it's 'love. ****--By the way, if you kissed Warren you can still get Chloe kiss.His option *doesn't affect* to their relationship (which I tried like 6 playthrough and said like billion times)--****** Some of your choices alters some journal entries,sure.But context still ends up the same. Let's talk about Chloe and Max's relationship.Chloe's all for Max that's for sure.You're controlling Max here and it's up to you to make her realize/influence.Even indepenant of your choices Max may still have develop feelings for her.Aside from siding with her, actually the main thing that triggers their love was kiss in the Episode 3. If you do that at that moment you will make Max realize her feelings about Chloe more (make it even more obvious), if you don't do that right there she sees it as she doesn't want to her first kiss as to be dare (with that you are making her oblivious her feelings about Chloe) Afterwards, If you also didn't kiss her regretted at not kissing her and wants her to dare *that* again. In one of scene in Episode 4, she interpreted Jefferson scene; Chloe's teasing attempt right there as her insecurity:Chloe's flirting with other people.That was pretty obvious in nightmare. If you kissed her she becomes aware and says yeah her flirting with other people hurt me but if you didn't kiss her since she's oblivious about her feelings this left physical pain in my heart developing some feelings for her subconsciously but can't put a finger on it Speaking of nightmare sequence, whatever you do game takes Max's first 'real' kiss as her and Chloe's kiss (even it was a dare) If you didn't kiss her journal entry will be more like she sees her as family rather than a couple.. but she states she's confused after the nightmare sequence and question those feelings about if it's friendship or LOVE (still leaves the door open for romantic feelings here) If you did kiss her she became more obvious about her feelings says she's more than her bff,didn't regret from kiss her any second and nightmare scenes confused her,questions herself about if it's friendship or LOVE So what I'm saying is their romance is not about getting kiss or not.Whatever you do it's there. You can make Max realize her feelings about Chloe earlier depending on your choices.If you don't,well, no matter what she eventually realizes that after the nightmare sequences.